Current worldwide environmental concerns have fueled an increase in efforts to recycle used equipment and articles containing materials that can be reused. Such efforts have produced new and improved processes for sorting materials such as plastics, glass, metals, and metal alloys.
As used herein, a “material” may be a chemical element, a compound or mixture of chemical elements, or a compound or mixture of a compound or mixture of chemical elements, wherein the complexity of a compound or mixture may range from being simple to complex. Materials may include metals (ferrous and non-ferrous), metal alloys, plastics, rubber, glass, ceramics, etc. As used herein, element means a chemical element of the periodic table of elements, including elements that may be discovered after the filing date of this application.
Generally, methods for sorting pieces of materials involve determining a physical property or properties of each piece, and grouping together pieces sharing a common property or properties. Such properties may include color, hue, texture, weight, density, transmissivity to light, sound, or other signals, and reaction to stimuli such as various fields. Methods to determine these properties include visual identification of a material by a person, identification by the amount and/or wavelength of the light waves emitted or transmitted, eddy-current separation, heavy-media plant separation, and x-ray fluorescence detection.
With respect to metals and metal alloys, today it is neither technically nor commercially feasible to separate and recover many of the non-ferrous metals that are manufactured into products and discarded at the end of their useful life. In residential waste, only aluminum cans are recycled to any significant degree. Virtually none of the other non-ferrous materials in our residential waste are recovered. Instead, they are disposed in landfills. Further, small non-ferrous materials below ⅝ inches in size are landfilled from nearly 200 automobile shredders.
Smaller-sized pieces of non-ferrous metals from automobile shredders are not separated because their recovery is not cost-effective. They can only be consolidated and shipped to larger facilities for further processing. Mixed non-ferrous metals from industrial processes are often disposed or junked because hand-sorting and small-particle recovery technologies either do not work well or are not cost-effective. Nearly 2 billion pounds of valuable non-ferrous metals are discarded in landfills every year in the U.S. alone. Worldwide, the amount of metal wasted is far greater. If this metal could be economically recycled at high volumes, the potential value generated is estimated to be in excess of 1 billion dollars (U.S.) per year. Further, there are approximately 200 waste-to-energy facilities, 200 automobile shredders, and thousands of metal scrap yards in the U.S. alone that could benefit financially (and otherwise) from an improved sorting system.
X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy has long been a useful analytical tool in the laboratory for classifying materials by identifying elements within the material, both in academic environments and in industry. The use of characteristic x-rays such as, for example, K-shell or L-shell x-rays, emitted under excitation provides a method for positive identification of elements and their relative amounts present in different materials, such as metals and metal alloys. For example, radiation striking matter causes the emission of characteristic K-shell x-rays when a K-shell electron is knocked out of the K-shell by incoming radiation and is then replaced by an outer shell electron. The outer electron, in dropping to the K-shell energy state, emits x-ray radiation characteristics of the atom.
The energy of emitted x-rays depends on the atomic number of the fluorescing elements. Energy-resolving detectors can detect the different energy levels at which x-rays are fluoresced, and generate an x-ray signal from the detected x-rays. This x-ray signal may then be used to build an energy spectrum of the detected x-rays, and from the information, the element or elements which produced the x-rays may be identified. Fluorescent x-rays are emitted isotopically from an irradiated element and the detected radiation depends on the solid angle subtended by the detector and any absorption of this radiation prior to the radiation reaching the detector. The lower the energy of an x-ray, the shorter the distance it will travel before being absorbed by air. Thus, when detecting x-rays, the amount of x-rays detected is a function of the quantity of x-rays emitted, the energy level of the emitted x-rays, the emitted x-rays absorbed in the transmission medium, the angles between the detected x-rays and the detector, and the distance between the detector and the irradiated material.
Although x-ray spectroscopy is a useful analytical tool for classifying materials, with current technology, the cost is high per analysis, and the time required is typically minutes or hours. Scrap yard identification of metals and alloys is primarily accomplished today by trained sorters who visually examine each metal object one at a time. Contamination is removed by shearing. A trained sorter observes subtle characteristics of color, hue, texture, and density to qualitatively assess the composition of the metal. Sometimes, spark testing or chemical “litmus” testing aids in identification. The process is slow and inaccurate, but is the most common method in existence today for sorting scrap metal to upgrade its value.
There have been disclosed a variety of systems and techniques for classifying materials based on the x-ray fluorescence of the material. Some of these systems involve hand-held or bench-top x-ray fluorescence detectors. Some of these systems include serially conveying pieces of material along a conveyor belt and irradiating each piece, in turn, with x-rays. These x-rays cause each piece of material to fluoresce x-rays at various energy levels, depending on the elements contained in the piece. The fluoresced x-rays are detected, and the piece of material is then classified based on the fluoresced x-rays and sorted in accordance with this classification.
Such disclosed systems, however, have not been widely accepted commercially because they require about one second or more to detect the x-rays and accurately classify the piece of material accordingly, and they are expensive relative to the number of objects identified per unit time.